


History is Written By the Victors

by Ducarion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cynicism, Gen, Irony, Konoha is the victim of its propaganda, Miscommunication kills, Ninja Suspicion (TM), POV Outsider, Paranoia, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Unreliable Narrator, and Naruto's plot-insanity makes no sense to someone without the facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/pseuds/Ducarion
Summary: There are some things the Yondaime Raikage knows to be true.Firstly, Konoha is too powerful to attack, and has the strength to crush anyone that dares to question its version of events, regardless of the clear insanity inherent to the events they claim.Secondly, no one man could have done as much damage to the world as Shimura Danzō supposedly had done. Konoha seems to feel that they can blame everything that ever went wrong within that borders upon that man, up to and including the defection of their two most infamous missing-nin.This annoys A.After all, it's so obviously not true.





	History is Written By the Victors

It was so convenient that all the atrocities that Konoha had committed since its foundation could be traced to the actions of one man.

This, of course, absolved the current administration of any responsibility to either make up for these actions or even pay partial reparation, and retain their vaunted moral high ground.

Even more conveniently, that man was also dead. The current Hokage’s ANBU Commander had ‘avenged’ himself before anyone could question Shimura Danzō about his actions at the Kage Conference. That he had avenged himself for an action that everyone in the Five Nations knew was committed by Uchiha Itachi was apparently supposed to be forgotten due to the manufactured horror of Shimura's supposed barbaric bloodline theft and sharingan implantation, never mind that even the White Fang's son had only just survived the chakra demands of one implanted sharingan.

It wasn’t that A didn’t trust Konoha.

...but A didn’t trust Konoha. He knew not to, deep in his bones.

Shimura Danzō, the supposed architect of Konoha's unsanctionable operations, was an old name. Kumo last heard it on the front lines during the Second Shinobi War.

However, while ‘Fujin’ Shimura might have been elusive enough to have been involved in Konohagakure’s covert operations, A refused to believe that he had been operating alone when he committed these atrocities.

That simply wasn’t how Konoha worked.

Besides, A knew Shimura was a key advisor of the Third Hokage, part of his inner circle. This alone made the idea that Shimura could have masterminded all these ludicrously-complicated schemes without being run out of the village like Orochimaru the Snake Sage even less believable. Sarutobi had been notoriously good at rooting out traitors and dissent; with the support of the Yamanaka clan, he had felt secure enough in his power to exile the last member of the village’s founding Senju clan, his own student, when she had grown powerful enough to threaten his political control.

A was not blind, though.

To maintain its moral authority, New Konoha needed a scapegoat. Their latest attempt to control the Five Nations (at the Kage Conference) had been revealed by Uchiha Madara’s unanticipated return, so their Jounin Commander Nara Shikaku had obviously found the perfect man to take the fall. 

As all shinobi knew, a dead man could not contradict those who wished to speak for him.

This ‘Legend of the Nanadaime Hokage’ had been planned by Konoha from the very moment the Alliance was formed. And, loathe as A was to admit it, they had succeeded into controlling the events following the defeat of Madara and the Alien (Alien!?) Princess Kaguya, so that none of the other nations involved in the Shinobi Alliance, including A's own, realized their true goals until it was too late to do anything but submit.

If Uzumaki Naruto demanded it be so, then allies and subjects alike had no choice but to agree with the smiling demonic sage, or sacrifice themselves to his rage. Everyone who had fought in the war knew all too well that, behind that benevolent smile and the buffoonery lay the mind of a beast, one who had been acknowledged as equal by the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox itself.

It was no wonder that Konoha had not bothered to invest effort in a more credible story, when they had a threat like that. If A were in the same position, he might even have been tempted to do the same, before subtler shinobi reason prevailed.

But A knew that Uzumaki Naruto would not last forever. He was as mortal as A's brother, Killer B, and even if he could not be brought down in battle he would eventually have to succumb to death,

When he was gone, Konoha would pay for its lies.

A dearly hoped that he would live to see that day. To see the might of Konoha fall, and the village once again brought to the ground, by the full allied might of every other Great Power who had been oppressed by Konoha and forced to mouth empty promises of eternal friendship and peace while Konoha’s bloated, sanctimonious presence towered over them. A wanted to see those towers fall, and then rip apart every lie that Konoha had spread and thought they could get away with.

Undoubtedly, Konoha's own liberated records would betray their slander of their fellows. Shimura, though undoubtedly, a snake of the worst kind, would at least be exonerated of the mockery-of-charges piled before his ghost by his own comrades. Uchiha Itachi’s role in his clan’s massacre would be revealed once more, and Konoha's Black Ops would finally have to admit that they weren’t as squeaky-clean as their masks suggested. It would be glorious...

And it was crazy to think it could have happened any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A's opinion is not necessarily representative of the entire Shinobi Alliance, despite his assurance in this belief.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Fujin- Wind God  
> Konohagakure- Konoha/Village Hidden in the Leaves  
> Nanadaime- Seventh


End file.
